


Stakeout

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gay Bar, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Along the same lines as Boys Night Out, here's another undercover in a gay club fic. I can't help it, I love this meme! I swear I would pay very serious money to see even just a PG-13 version of it played out in season 3!<br/>Huge hugs to iam_space for her wonderful, fast beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stakeout

“Tell me again exactly why we’re doing this?”

“I’m beginning to really worry about you, Danny." Steve eyes his partner with equal amounts of confusion and amusement. “Like I explained to you already, Robertson has been known to stop by this place. He and the guy who owns it used to have a thing.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get all that. But we have no guarantee he’ll be dropping by tonight.”

“That is correct. But this is how a stakeout works. Once you identify a location that your suspect frequents, you stake it out- like we’re doing. And then you wait. Am I losing my mind or did I just have to explain basic police procedure to you?”

“You did not have to _do_ anything, Steven. I am well aware of the nuances of a stakeout. I’m just saying we have very little evidence that this particular one will result in anything except my back hurting from being stuck in this uncomfortable car all night.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Next time I’ll rent a Winnebago - maybe hire a masseuse to come along too – heaven forbid your poor back gets a little stiff.”

“Yeah, you just do that.”

“Wait a minute - that might have been him.” All the playfulness suddenly leaves Steve’s voice. “Did you see his face?”

“Whose face?”

“The guy who just went in the damn club. I swear to God you’re going stupid on me!”

“Sweet talking me isn’t going to get you anywhere, McGarrett.”

“Well not paying attention just got you somewhere as in out of the car and inside this place. That guy could definitely have been Robertson.”

“Oh no, that’s not how this works. Our job is to sit out here and watch for Robertson. If we happen to get lucky and sight him, we call for back up and once said back up arrives, we move in. With the back up. Not by ourselves.”

“There’s the problem, Danny. _We,_ for some reason, aren’t sure who the hell is in there, therefore we can’t in good judgment do anything except go in and find out.”

“The hell,” Danny says, leaning back in his seat and looking very confident that he and his partner are going nowhere.

Then he sees Steve take hold of the hem of his shirt.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Incredulous and wide-eyed, he watches his partner peel off his shirt and grab a blue dress shirt from his duffle bag on the back seat. Dumbfounded, he watches him shrug the shirt on and start to button it up. With no small amount of effort he finds his voice. “Uh, what exactly are you doing?”

“I’m getting dressed to go inside, here-” Steve throws the duffle bag at Danny as he finishes buttoning his shirt. “There’s a flask in there; take a few sips so you’ll smell like you’ve already been partying. Oh and unbutton a few of those buttons.”

“A flask?”

“You heard me. Hurry up with it - I need a sip. You and I are going clubbing.”

______~_______

 

“Can I just say how much I hate this.”

With an arm draped over Danny’s shoulder and a seductive smile on his face, Steve looks like he just heard something very different. “You can say whatever you want, D, just don’t do anything to give us away.”

“Give us away? What does that even mean?”

“You know what it means. Don't give anyone a reason to suspect we're not a very happy couple." Without warning, Steve swoops in and nuzzles Danny's neck.

"What are-"

Shhh, Danny. Remember? Happy couple."

Danny squirms and shifts against his partner-not because he doesn't like being nuzzled. Just the opposite. McGarrett's been all over him ever since they stepped foot in the place and It’s killing him. He's already so hard he's sure it shows.

_How in God’s name can this even be happening?_ Danny feels like he’s losing his mind. The very thing he's been secretively coveting for months is now playing out in throbbing technicolor. And every single move is coming oh-so-naturally to his partner. _What's that all about?_ Even if he could figure it out there's no time. They've just reached the main room of the club. It's a very dark, very large room. Danny's eyes take a minute to adjust.

_Hold on._

What he sees totally derails any thoughts of Steve.

_Well hello._

Okay, so there are naked, or at least very close to naked, men dancing on raised, spot-lighted platforms scattered throughout the room. The tiny thongs gripping their equipment do very little to conceal anything. Bright, colored lights are playing all over their oiled bodies as they move to the music while a roomful of men stare at them.

If he were here without Steve Danny would take his time savoring every flavor of eye candy in the room. The fact he even likes the flavors being offered has been kept a top secret though and his partner is right next to him, make that practically attached to him, which, makes it tough to even know where to look. Funny thing. Steve, who he would expect to be more than just a little freaked out, is not. In fact, he seems very much at home. Swaying to the music, hip pressed insistently against Danny’s, he smiles appreciatively at the dancers.

_Could it possibly be? Could someone else have a top secret?_

Danny honestly is starting to wonder. If all of this is an act, Steve is good - really good. Until he makes a very clear announcement that he plays in more than one sandbox, though, Danny’s got to keep his own flavor preferences under wraps. Right now that means acting like he's only pretending to be blown away by the erotic scenery and his gorgeous tour guide.

_Focus._ “So, uh, how do you propose we determine if our boy is in here?”

“Well, after we finish these beers we take a little stroll around.”

“Oh great.”

“What, you don’t like this place?”

“That is correct. I never thought I’d say it, but I much prefer being cooped up in the car to this.”

“Is it me, Danny? Am I making you uncomfortable?”

_No, you’re making me hard._ Of course he can’t say it and he hopes to hell McGarrettt can’t see it. “No, you are not making me uncomfortable. At least no more than usual. It’s the abundance of naked flesh in this place that has me just a little on edge.”

Steve nods. “There is plenty of that isn’t there?” he says appreciatively, letting his gaze roam from platform to platform.

Danny swears to God at least three of the dancers give his partner a provocative wink. Ten-to-one every single one of them would give a night’s tips to be humped by tall dark and handsome.

_Get in line._

“Come on, D, let’s see if our man’s in here.” Steve doesn’t wait for agreement; he barely gives Danny time to set his beer down. He’s like a dancer himself the way he steers Danny through the crowd and around each raised platform. He’s also stepping up his acting skills the way he leans in and whispers to Danny and nuzzles his neck and at one point lets his hand slide down to affectionately cup his ass.

“I… uh, got to say I’m surprised how comfortable you are with this… whole scene.”

“We’re undercover, Danny.”

“So it’s all an act?”

“Isn't that what being undercover is all about?”

Swear to God Danny's sure there's a sly little smirk on that incredible face. "Oh just forget it.”

Steve's body suddenly tenses. Thanks to years of training his expression stays playful, “Heads up. Management type guy at your 6 o’clock watching us a little too carefully.”

No sooner than the words are out of Steve’s mouth, the very same mouth is locked on Danny’s, kissing him hard. It’s a well designed, perfectly delivered kiss that leaves Danny shocked, breathless and harder.

It also works. The manager who was definitely sizing them up enjoys watching Steve go after Danny with his tongue but after he’s seen enough, leaves them alone.

It’s a good thing.

Danny would have been hard pressed to answer any questions. His legs feel like rubber. What Steve’s lips and tongue just did to him felt like nothing he’d ever experienced before. His face burns and he’s not sure what to say or how to act – especially when he sees the satisfied way his partner is eyeing him.

“Okay, so that worked,” he finally manages to choke out.

“You okay, Detective?”

“Yeah... uh,” he clears his throat. No way he can look Steve in the eye, "So you're, uh, really good at playing this part?"

"Is there a question there?"

"No. I'm just making an observation."

Steve gives him one of his killer grins, "Good, that's what we're here for. Come on, we better observe the rest of this place."

With Steve's arm slung back over his shoulder, Danny is pretty much putty in his hands as he lets himself be zig-zagged past the gyrating dancers and ogling customers. The fact that a fair amount of the ogling is directed at his partner doesn't escape him. A few men stop in mid-sip, lowering their glass or beer bottle to stare at Steve.

Danny steals a sideways glance. No wonder. Damn the guy looks good tonight. Not just good good, sexy as hell good. He's got his shirt unbuttoned halfway down his ridiculously sculpted chest and that vee of those pecs with their light sprinkling of hair is positively spellbinding. Anyone who catches a glance automatically looks lower to check out the narrow waist and low slung, obviously well-packed jeans below.

_And just how am I lucky enough to have this man draped over me?_

"Heads up. What do we have here?" Steve’s question whispered right up against Danny's ear ends his reverie. It also sends a little tremor down his spine.

They've come to a double door at the far end of the room. It's manned by two bouncers and a small sign on the door announces a fifty dollar a person cover. Strange sounding New Age music pulses behind the doors. It takes Danny no time to come to a decision. “Let’s just get out of here,” he hisses under his breath.

“No, Danny. We’ve got to check this whole place out.”

Danny puts forth a series of sound arguments against going in, but Steve will have none of them. Before Danny knows it his partner is peeling fifties out his wallet; the sleaze bag at the door is taking them with a smile and suddenly he and Steve are on the other side of the doors.

_Oh God._

Talk about everything being relative.

However ill at ease he might have felt in the previous room is instantly yesterday's news.

This is the real McCoy.

This is guys fucking guys.

In front of a swarm of buff looking spectators.

“Be cool, D.” Steve whispers in his ear.

It’s interesting the way his voice is suddenly so low and husky.

Danny says nothing.

What do you say if you could talk when you’re a few feet away from a stage where under a very bright spotlight, a very built, very handsome man is ramming his cock into an equally good lucking guy?

Steve must sense how blown away he is the way he pulls him closer and tries to distract him with a question, “You see any sign of Robertson?”

_Are you kidding?_

As if he’s been able to look at anything but the two guys doing what they’re doing on the stage. He forces himself to scan the rest of the room and comes up empty.

Thank God. They can leave. “No sign of him,” he hisses to Steve, shifting his hips as he says it to try and ease the pressure on his crotch. When he goes to take a step toward the door, Steve pulls him back.

“Let’s hang out a little while just to be sure.”

“Are you nuts?”

“Come on, D, relax. Just watch the show.”

Okay, what exactly is McGarrett up to?  
______~______

Oh what a show it is.

There’s a sturdy wooden table up on the stage and the poor bastard being fucked is bent over one end of it, gripping it for all he’s worth. The men are positioned with their sides to the audience, which means when the top slides his huge cock almost completely out of his partner everyone sees every single, gleaming inch of it. The bottom’s eyes are squeezed shut but the audience can see his pained grimace and hear his breathy grunt each time he’s penetrated. It’s rhythmic and rough and unrelenting the way he’s being fucked. Over and over again his partner hollows his buttocks and pistons into him like some kind of machine. The poor man’s arms and legs are trembling from the effort it takes to hold himself steady as the pounding continues.

Suddenly, buried to the hilt, flush up against his partner’s ass, the top stills and the music goes softer. Peach colored light replaces bright white. The mood subtly but distinctly changes. Almost reverently, still buried balls deep and panting himself, the man lets his fingers wander slowly from his partner’s reddened hipbones along his heaving sides and then slide inward to tease his hardened nipples. A throaty moan suggests how welcome the new sensations are. Leaning down, he whispers into his partner’s ear.

It's one of the hottest things Danny's ever seen. He takes a shaky breath, not even daring to look at Steve.

Okay, this?

This is insane. Not to mention over the top and nothing a cop and family man from New Jersey should be watching.

Much less enjoying.

But he is. God is he. His poor cock is aching; he's sure there's a wet spot on his pants.

And the same goes for his partner - this is nothing a Navy SEAL and former intelligence officer should be watching

_Much less enjoying?_

A sidelong glance at Steve gives Danny his answer. McGarrett's eyes are wide; his face is flushed and expectant and yes, there’s quite an impressive bulge behind his zipper.

_That whole thing about being undercover; that it's all an act?_ Okay now Danny definitely has serious doubts. The elation he feels has to take a back seat for a few minutes though. The action on the stage is heating up again.

The man finishes whispering to his partner and straightens up slowly. The partner braces. His knuckles whiten as in slow motion the huge cock inside him slides out. There’s a pause right before it’s completely out - a long deliberate pause so that everyone in the room has time to appreciate the two sweat soaked bodies connected only by one enormous cock.

"Oh God," Danny gasps.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Steve answers, sliding behind him and wrapping his arms around him.

Danny gasps again. Serious doubts are replaced by absolute knowledge. This here-this is the real thing. He can smell Steve's cologne or shower wash or whatever it is. He can feel his erection pressing insistently against his ass and his strong hands squeezing his hipbones, just inches from his own throbbing cock. A low moan slips out before he can stop himself.

“Shhh, just relax,” Steve whispers against his ear, letting his lips linger and nuzzle after he says it.

_Relax? Relax?_ There’s no way.

"Come on, I've got you," Steve husks. His grip tightens so that Danny can't move. It's like he's up against a solid wall. A solid wall that's gently thrusting against his ass. "Feel me?" Steve asks.

_God yes._

Danny grunts out, "Uh huh," and thrusts his own hips forward, trying desperately to put more pressure on his cock.

"Shhh, patience, Danny." Steve tightens his hold and begins to sway to the music. Danny has no choice but to move with him. Each beat of the music ratchets up the thrum in his groin, but he can do nothing to get relief the way he’s straightjacketed by his partner.

"That's it, nice and slow. You have to pace yourself; you won’t believe the finale,” Steve whispers.

“I already don't... believe any of this."

It's true. None of this makes sense but he could give a damn. Making sense is highly overrated.

"Watch," Steve whispers in his ear.

_How could he not?_

Right now the top is helping his partner climb up on the table. Once he has him on all fours, he presses gently on the small of his back. Immediately the man lowers his chest and elbows and hollows out his back.

Ass up in the air, legs spread wide, chest flat on the table.

_Could a man be in a more fuckable position?_

Once he’s satisfied with his partner’s positioning, in one effortless move the top hoists himself up and straddles him. His thighs go taut as he bends his knees. His cock gleams and twitches under the once-again bright lights, rock hard and menacing like a dangerous weapon.

Across the entire room a collective breath is held.

“Ready?” the man husks.

His partner just barely nods. The crowd edges closer.

Hands gripping his own thighs and with incredible control the man slowly and steadily lowers himself- never touching his cock as he sinks it into his partner. His rock hard quads and abs tremble as he controls his descent. It's as if the strength of his entire body is being channeled into driving his dick into his partner. His face contorts with the effort it takes to breech one and then another tight ring of muscle. Ignoring the groan that earns him, he deepens his squat grabbing his partner’s backside for support, never giving him time to adjust to what's happening. Finally, with a satisfied grunt he bottoms out, balls against ass.

It's an incredible tableau - the two of them perched on the table, both sweat covered and straining, one of them spearing the other so deeply none of his cock can even be seen.

"Come on and fuck him!" Someone in the audience yells out.

The top grins slyly.

A nervous twitter moves across the room. There's more shifting and shuffling and straining for the best view. Pants are adjusted; zippers are lowered. More than a few throbbing cocks are stroked. The audience is in darkness. The only light is on the two men.

Then it begins.

Up and down the top moves, buttocks hollowing, thighs straining. His cock is like a perfectly aligned piston the way he drives it in and out of his partner’s ass. Perched as he is behind and above him the angle of penetration is ungodly. Each deep, into the gut, stroke pounds so perfectly against the man's already well-worked prostate that it earns a spurt of clear fluid. Already the table underneath him is slick with it. Each time he’s speared the poor man grunts and moans and threatens to slide forward. Only his partner’s fingers digging into his hips keep him from doing it.

This is true fucking.

This is the kind of fucking that a man won’t forget for a very long time.

_Oh shit,_ Danny says to himself. His cock is so damn hard - there’s no way he’s going to last much longer.

Then it happens.

_Talk about a stealth attack._

Suddenly, Steve's fingers commence a little mission of their own. In seconds, Danny's belt is undone and his pants unzipped enough to allow a hand in.

Like the man on the table, Danny has no choice but to take it.

Matching the rhythm of the fucking they’re watching, Steve cups Danny’s cock and balls and begins to knead them, at first softly then more deliberately. Then he trades kneading for stroking - down hard then back up softly. Hips grinding against Danny’s ass the whole time, he bites and sucks on his partner’s neck every few strokes.

Aroused out of his mind, Danny grunts and bucks into Steve's hand. He could care less about the crowd around them; everyone’s eyes are on the stage anyway. All he's aware of is the mother of a climax just around the corner. He’s almost scared of what it’s going to be like.

“It's okay, come for me, D,” Steve purrs into his ear. Up on stage it’s like the top hears the same command. With a animal-like grunt he straightens up, yanking his cock from his partner’s ass. His entire body goes rigid as strokes himself. In seconds, he’s spewing strands of come everywhere; on his partner’s back, on the table, on the floor. It’s like he’s in pain the way he throws back his head and groans. Everyone in the room knows better.

Danny’s orgasm is as intense as the one he's watching. If not for Steve’s arms around him, there’s no way he’d still be standing. His dick must have spasmed at least five or six times under Steve's skillful encouragement. Even after it stops there’s a delicious sensation in his groin –it’s like a spring is unwinding and each twist sends another pulse of pleasure through him. “Oh God,” he pants, laying limply against Steve, eyes closed and mouth dropped open.

“You like that?” Steve whispers.

“Oh…ye…ah.” It’s amazing how difficult just forming those two words are.

Steve lightens his grip just a little, just enough for a little air to waft between them. Danny's backside feels cool - as if his pants are damp.

_So Steve enjoyed himself too?_

The realization makes him press back against his partner with a satisfied moan.

“You good?” he hears and nods yes.

“Me too.” Steve murmurs.

Danny can feel the vibration of his voice against his back.

_Talk about good._

Both of them watch in awe as the act on stage comes to a close. Still panting from his climax, the top stands and jumps down from the table. Obediently but on shaky legs, his partner follows. Standing behind him with one arm wrapped around his waist, the top turns him to face the audience then lovingly nuzzles his partner's neck. As he's kissing him, with no warning at all, he reaches down and deftly slides his softer but still hard-enough cock back into him. The move earns a surprised, but this time, pleased gasp. “That's right, I know what you need,” he murmurs. Holding the panting man up with one arm, he reaches around with the other to stroke his dripping cock.

All Danny can think is how ungodly it has to feel to be penetrated in that position - upright, so that that huge thing is pressing up into your gut.

“It’s this, isn’t it?” the man whispers, “This is what you need.”

“Yes... oh God, yes!”

“Then take it!”

Oh God.

Danny’s never seen anything like it.

The two men stand there, oblivious of the audience, one of them embedded deeply in the other. Every face in the room is awed as he begins to steadily thrust into his partner. "Yeah baby, oh yeah, come for me baby," he husks, "do it now!"

The man being fucked closes his eyes; his mouth drops open. Like a marionette, his hips begin to jerk and his head flops forward. Suddenly his cock is shooting long milky strands out over the stage and audience.

If he hadn’t just creamed his pants, for sure Danny would be doing it right now.

"Want me to do that to you?"

Steve's lips nuzzling the side of Danny's face after he asks the question make Danny squirm. It's a delicious, don't stop kind of squirm. "I just might. Without the audience, though."

Steve laughs so loud the men around them turn and stare.

Danny doesn't care. He just leans back against his partner's solid chest and closes his eyes.

A guy could start to get used to stakeouts like these.


End file.
